


Just Drifting

by bluflamingo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono wants to stay asleep, but Steph's wide awake. It's all about the compromise (sleepy/unconscious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Drifting

Kono's floating, nothing in any direction but the ocean and the sky. Her board is solid beneath her back, one foot hanging over the edge, trailing through the warmth of the water. When she closes her eyes, she can feel the sun on her face, patterning cool then warm as occasional clouds pass over it.

The water brushes warm against her dangling foot, then higher up her leg, the breeze soft on her neck, her bare shoulders. She could stay like this forever, floating, not caring where she goes.

Something nips her shoulder, soft but still enough to startle her out of the vague place she's fallen into. She opens her eyes, sees clear blue sky above her.

"You awake?" Steph asks against her shoulder.

"Mm." The bed is warm, soft and comfortable. Her bed; they never sleep over at Steph's, because all Kono can think about then is that she's sleeping in the house where Steph's family lived and fell apart, where Steph's dad was killed. It's a serious arousal killer, not least because it makes her just want to hug Steph until she squeaks. "Maybe."

"Maybe," Steph echoes, the word a soft puff of amused breath against Kono's lusciously warm skin. She must be curled on her side – if Kono concentrates, she can feel the warmth of Steph's body, the hard lines of her muscles, all of it trying to drag Kono back to being awake.

Steph's kissing Kono's shoulder, feather-light kisses that let her start to slide down towards sleep again. There's a small part of her brain still aware that she's in bed, that it's Saturday morning and they don't need to get up. Most of her, though, is back on her board, drifting with the waves as her own thoughts drift.

The next thing she's really aware of is Steph's hand sliding over her bare stomach and up to cover her breast, thumbs stroking at her nipple. "'M sleeping," Kono protests, even as she drops her shoulder back to give Steph better access. The gun calluses on Steph's hands catch at the sensitive skin in ways that make Kono shiver with easy, simple pleasure.

"They're right there," Steph argues, like her hands aren't making a good enough argument on their own.

Kono manages to get her eyes open enough to see the outline of Steph's short, shaggy hair and her smug, happy smile. "Not wearing a T-shirt to bed. You've seen it all." Anyway, she didn't when she was growing up in a body that didn't have breasts, she's not changing know that it does. She lives in Hawai'i, she doesn't need anything else to keep her warm.

"I'm a hands on kind of girl."

"If I let you fuck me, can I go back to sleep?"

"Like it'll be such a hardship for you."

Kono's already fading out again, lulled by the rhythm of Steph's hand on her body and the faint sound of the sea through the open window. "Gonna fuck you till you scream when I'm awake," she says. "With the pink strap-on."

Steph makes a disgruntled noise – the only reason Kono keeps using the pink dildo (a gift from her first girlfriend after she finished transitioning, one that's part of why Kono still loves Kalea, even after their amicable break-up) is for the faces that Steph, tomboy to her core, makes at having something so feminine inside her. Kono's expecting her to protest, but Steph surprises her by instead kissing each of her eyelids. "Let me take care of you," she murmurs, and Kono's never going to say no to that.

She tries to stay awake at first, she really does, but it's been a long, rough week, and even Steph stroking her thighs, kissing his stomach, isn't enough. She lets herself sink back into half-sleep, the warmth of the water and the burn of the sun washing over her in time with Steph's hands.

She feels Steph urging her hips up as a wave catching her board, too small to ride, only enough to lift her, and then she feels Steph's tongue in her, lapping inside her. Kono sighs, drifting on the rhythm of Steph eating her out slowly. It's not how they usually work, generally going after their pleasure hard and fast, intense as they chase down everything else in their lives.

It's nice, though, easy and smooth so that Kono loses track again – of time and place, even if Steph, of the thought that it's Steph doing this. Steph's hands on her thighs, Steph's hair brushing the bare skin of her stomach, Steph's mouth sending shivers of pleasure zinging up her spine.

Kono's got no idea how long they go on for. All she knows is the wash of her orgasm, lush and deep through her whole body. It's enough to send her spiralling back down into deeper sleep almost before she's finished feeling it.

The last thing she knows is Steph's head resting on her stomach, Steph's breathing evening out, Steph's hair soft between her fingers as she strokes it.

Together and content, they both sleep.


End file.
